


In Which Hamilton Asks Aaron For Help

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AKA, Detective AU, Gen, Lawyer Alexander Hamilton, Mentions of Canon Infidelity, Private Investigator Aaron Burr, sort of noir, the Reynolds are in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: “Dear sir,” Aaron narrated. “I hope this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me, down on their luck. You see, that was my wife who you decided to--”He lowered it just enough to give Hamilton a raised eyebrow over the top. “Is this the only documentation you have of the blackmail demands?”
Series: AU-gust 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	In Which Hamilton Asks Aaron For Help

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 24, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/627391896705286144/au-gust-24-private-detectives-au)

“Dear sir,” Aaron narrated. “I hope this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me, down on their luck. You see, that was my wife who you decided to–”

He lowered it just enough to give Hamilton a raised eyebrow over the top. “Is this the only documentation you have of the blackmail demands?”

Hamilton pursed his lips. “I have the check stubs,” he supplied. “I paid him quarterly.”

“And how much would you estimate you’ve paid Mr. Reynolds since he sent you this letter?”

Hamilton named a figure. Aaron raised both his eyebrows and gave a low whistle. “All right then.”

“Will you help me?” He looked uncomfortable with having to ask.

Aaron studied the man in front of him. Alexander Hamilton was a local businessman, a lawyer, who happened to work next door to Aaron’s office. He seemed like a decent man, if a bit loquacious for Aaron’s taste.

He also looked like the consummate family man, which made the letter in Aaron’s hands seem more out of place. He wasn’t surprised though. All men had their secrets. And women too.

“It might interest you to know that my services have already been retained by Mrs. Maria Reynolds,” Aaron told Hamilton. He got the satisfaction of watching the man startle with surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s hoping to divorce her husband on charges of marital abuse, but she requires hard proof for the courts. I’m being paid to help her acquire that proof.” He held his breath, hoping for everything to align.

Hamilton’s eyes lit up. “Divorce, you say?”

Aaron allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. “Yes. She has yet to secure the services of an attorney, if I understand correctly.”

“I’ll speak with her,” Hamilton said quickly, springing up from Aaron’s guest chair. “Maybe this can be resolved for both our benefits.”

“I do hope so,” Aaron said congenially, handing the letter back to Hamilton. “Here. Keep hold of this for now. I’ll let you know what I find.”

After showing Hamilton out, Aaron leaned back in his desk chair and allowed himself a full smirk. Oh this would work out beautifully.

If Hamilton could convince Mrs. Reynolds of his sincerity, she would likely be more than willing to retrieve the photographs Mr. Reynolds had hanging over Hamilton’s head. And in turn Hamilton should be plenty capable of ensuring her divorce. If nothing else, her own infidelity could serve as grounds. If Hamilton was half the lawyer he claimed, he would still be able to successfully argue for a sizable settlement on her behalf.

And both of them would owe him.

Oh yes. Aaron laced his fingers behind his head and put his boots on the edge of his desk. This was going to work out splendidly.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I have officially posted 100 fics on AO3! 🎉🎉🎉


End file.
